


Ready, Set, Not Yet.

by Daydreaminganewworld



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Smut, feelings are hard, legit its hard to tag this because I dont know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaminganewworld/pseuds/Daydreaminganewworld
Summary: Adam, Barbara and Beetlejuice want to have a night of fun all together for the first time. But feelings can change at any moment, and someone may not be as ready for this night as they thought they were.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Ready, Set, Not Yet.

“Fu~uck,” Beetlejuice whined as Barbara tugged on his hair.His head leaned back with the pull, exposing his neck for her to relentlessly nip and suck at. All the affection caused Beetlejuice to moan in pleasure, a rare sound that Barbara and Adam delighted to tease out. 

Barbara giggled at the way the demon seemed to sag back into her, bending his spine in ways that would be downright impossible for regular humans. “You always act so tough and unfazeable, yet here you are. Just putty in our hands, plain and simple,” Barbara purred, running her fingers through his hair, and Beetlejuice shuddered. 

“Jesus Christ, I am going to spend myself before the fun even starts if you keep going like this, Babs,” he warned, cracking the bones of his upper spine as he turned his head almost backwards to nuzzle into the crook of Barbara’s neck. He pressed a few lazy kisses onto what once was her pulse, causing her breath to stutter. 

Adam fondly chuckled from his perch on Beetlejuice’s lap as he passively watched the two tease each other. Beetlejuice’s eyes darted to him, and the demon rocked his hips impossibly upwards, as if his pelvis wasn’t even connected to his spine, and Adam felt electricity zap up his body from the sudden brush of pressure, and a gasp left his mouth. But rather than a heated release of breath expected during the throes of passion, Adam’s gasp was a sharp intake of shock, more akin to one finding their home was made a disaster while they were gone. 

This made Beetlejuice pause and eye the ghost, feeling Adam tensing his muscles almost in distress, and Beetlejuice felt a surge of concern in his chest. But then he was distracted when Barbara’s short nails started gliding down his chest, pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck and cheek. 

Beetlejuice’s eyes fell closed as his brain blissed out at the sensations, Barbara moving so close to the pooling heat between his legs. “Oh, fuck me,” he whined, sagging back again. He could feel Barbara’s breasts pressing into his shoulder blades as her arms curled protectively around him in a hug, pressing more warm kisses along his cool shoulders, Adam squeezing Beetlejuice’s forearms keeping him in place on the demon’s lap with an amused hum and fuck Beetlejuice loved this. Who knew having sex with people he adored  _ felt  _ so much? 

Barbara chuckled, and shifted her attention over to her husband, reaching her hand out to Adam. Beetlejuice cracked an eye open wide enough to watch Barbara’s hand climb up Adam’s chest, carefully brush against his chin before tugging him forward to Barbara over Beetlejuice’s shoulder so they could share a scorching kiss, right next to Beetlejuice’s ear. He shuddered at their almost pornographic noises, and subconsciously thrust between the two bodies pressed against him. He could hear Barbara giggle through the kiss at the demon’s excitement, but Adam was strangely silent. The usual humming or sighs that leaked out through his kisses was missing.

Beetlejuice ran a hand up and down the ghost’s spine and noticed a strange rigidity to it. He peered up at Adam, and noticed that the ghost was timidly hunched over, and almost seemed eager to lean away from Barbara. The ghosts broke apart, and Barbara’s hands drifted close to Beetlejuice’s sweet spot once more. “How do we feel boys?” She sang, her eyelids lowered as she eyed them both like a hungry cat. 

“Go- _ od _ , pretty good.” Adam cleared his throat when his voice cracked. Beetlejuice looked him over once more, the gears in his head turning as he absentmindedly hummed in response to Barbara’s question. 

Adam was happy to sit on Beetlejuice’s lap, to let the demon’s arms link around until his hands were massaging Adam’s ass, and despite the tension in his body, Adam had hardly moved from his spot and kept a solid hold on Beetlejuice. But every time Beetlejuice leaned forward to start sucking on the ghost’s neck, Adam seemed to almost lean away from the demon’s mouth, slightly gripping the demon's shoulders. Any time Barbara’s hands traveled down south on him, Adam seemed to jump, his eyes widening almost comically. Every whine, groan, and whimper were only being chorused by Barbara and Beetlejuice, while Adam kept his mouth sealed shut, simply watching the two rather than joining in on the fun that was the cause for such noise. Not a single move has been made by Adam, leaving only Beetlejuice and Barbara to play around. Putting this all together, Beetlejuice began to realize that Adam was not being truthful with them, and Barbara hadn’t been able to realize it yet. 

So when Barbara leaned forward once more, one hand scooping up the lube while the other danced along the mess of legs shielding Adam and Beetlejuice’s privates, and asked, “Ready, boys?” Beetlejuice knew he had to set the brakes on before it went too far. 

“Nope, A-dog’s not into it tonight.” 

He teleported out from between the couple, leaving Adam to tumble gracelessly backwards onto the bed and Barbara balancing precariously on her knees without the demon’s body supporting her weight. Beetlejuice began to look around for his boxer shorts, trying to piece his heated up mind together long enough to remember where they’d been tossed in the mass undressing that occurred earlier. 

“Wha- Wait, what? What’s happening? Why are we stopping? I was getting so excited,” Barbara looked around confusedly, trying to see if the answer was perhaps written on one of the attic walls. 

“ _ I’m _ not into it?” Adam popped back up properly on the bed, his voice pitching high to hide the guilt in his voice. 

Beetlejuice found a tank top, though whose it was he wasn’t sure at the moment, and slipped it on before continuing his search. “Yeah? Kind of hard not to notice, babe, you've always been a terrible liar,” he replied with an amused smirk, ducking in front of the couch to see if perhaps his boxers had slid under it. 

“Hold on, can someone explain what’s happening?” Barbara sat down properly on the bed, her hair currently a wild mess from all the hands Beetlejuice carded through it. 

“Adam’s not into the sex thing tonight. So change of plans,” Beetlejuice replied, moving closer to the bed in his search. 

“Wh- I-I’m into it! I am!” Adam protested, straightening up and glaring at Lawrence defensively, trying to hide his relief. 

Beetlejuice finally took a moment away from his search long enough to shoot Adam a flat look, “Legit, you were a much better liar when you were pretending to be seduced by me at the fake wedding.” 

“Love, are you really not into it?” Barbara asked, shooting her husband a worried look. 

Adam waved his hands frantically, trying to get a hold of the situation. “I am, I am! You both are incredibly hot! I am so turned on right now!” 

Barbara shot him an unconvinced look, wondering if her husband really thought that was believable. 

Beetlejuice popped his head up next to the bed to look at Adam quizzically. “Adam it’s okay to not be into it. Orgies take time to get used to before you’re ready for the whole thing. Trust me I know,” Beetlejuice grimaced at some memory that brought back before crouching back down to look under the bed. 

“But I am used to it! I want the three of us all to make love together tonight,” Adam tried once more, looking desperately between the other two. 

Barbara’s brow furrowed and she reached a hand forward, caressing Adam’s cheek reassuringly. He minutely relaxed into the gentle touch. Now that she could clearly look Adam over, Barbara could see the telltale signs that his anxiety was flaring up, and he really was afraid and apprehensive, rather than excited for the plans they had that night.

“Lawrie’s right, hun. It’s okay, we can wait until we’re  _ all  _ ready,” she said, gesturing to the three of them. 

Adam looked down guiltily, feeling shame heat up his face. “But you two are, and we haven’t done it all together yet,” he sighed, his eyes welling up with unwanted tears. 

Beetlejuice popped up once more. “It’s pointless if we don’t all enjoy it, Adam. It's fine, babe, we can fuck anytime we want," he replied, as he stretched out the kinks his muscles developed during their short interlude together. 

“But it’s not fair to you two-“ Adam began. 

“Adam it’s not fair to force  _ you  _ to have sex you don’t want. It’d be horrid for everyone in fact,” Barbara insisted, reaching over to clasp Adam’s hand with hers. 

“Horrid? God you’re a nerd, Babs. Anyways, yeah no, not having that kind of sex. It’s not even sex then.” Beetlejuice wrinkled his nose in disgust, shooting Adam a pointed look. 

Adam glanced away, his stomach still twisting and upset. “Please don’t go,” he said quietly to Beetlejuice, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m just getting my shorts on. If we’re not having sex then I’m gonna saw a few logs toni-  _ Ugh _ , I’ve been spending too much time around you two, I’m talking like you nerds now.” Beetlejuice squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his long, purple striped tongue out in faux disgust, making Barbara giggle and Adam start to smile ever so slightly before the demon once more slipped under the bed to get his boxers. 

Barbara got up carefully over the searching demon to return the lube to Beetlejuice’s suit, slipping on her nightgown as she went. 

Adam watched the two getting ready for a moment, guilt still churning in his stomach, when suddenly Beetlejuice teleported onto the bed proper, flopping onto the covers with a huff. He’d finally found his boxers, a brand new pair that was bought for him. They were a hideous neon green and dotted with red wavy dots. It was an adorable sight to Adam, the demon dressed in novelty shorts and a tank top that was a couple sizes too small making his round stomach poke out below the hemline. It crossed Adam’s thoughts how it was a prime space for raspberries, but he felt a little too depressed to act upon it. 

Beetlejuice, finding the sad look in the ghost’s green eyes unacceptable, sat up, and suddenly Adam had a lapful of demon and his hand forcibly moved into said demon’s green hair. “Stop feeling guilty, sexy nerd,” Beetlejuice ordered, nuzzling his face into Adam’s neck. 

“I just wish I didn’t ruin the night,” Adam sighed. 

Barbara suddenly plopped down onto the bed with them, burrowing under Adam’s other arm. “Nope. No more of that train of thought. You’re allowed to feel feelings, silly. It would’ve ruined our night if we kept going and realized you didn’t want to in the middle of it. Instead of a night of love making, we can have a night of cuddles!” Barbara tackled both of the boys, making the three fall fully onto the bed. 

Adam laughed at the sudden attack, feeling tears of relief start to gather in his eyes as he found himself being covered in kisses from Barbara before she paused to let Beetlejuice swoop in to pepper in his own contribution. 

Eventually the three managed to get under the covers, Adam smack dab in the middle. He tried to argue, he knew Beetlejuice loved being squished between the couple, but the demon stubbornly hugged Adam tight with Barbara, the two burrowing into his sides. Adam let out a fond sigh, and wrapped his arms around the them, grateful for the comfort. 

Some day they’d get this right. Someday they would be all ready. But for now, holding onto one another, breathing each other’s scents in, was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> You think I know what I’m doing??? Cause I don’t!!! but I did have a friend beta this for me and they helped out A LOT so thank you friendo for helping this confused asexual goblin. I have no idea where this even came from, my brain was just like ‘what if this scenario’ and I had to run with it. Hope you enjoyed this,now I’m gonna go hide in my bed ‘cause I’m a little embarrassed and worried that this sucks hhhhhhhhh  
> You can find me on tumblr [@daydreaming-jessi](https://daydreaming-jessi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
